


【授翻】The Way He Looks At You/眼中爱恋

by HailTheTranslationParty



Category: merlin(tv)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slash, 授权英翻中
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailTheTranslationParty/pseuds/HailTheTranslationParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin和Arthur在一起，他很开心——差不多吧。但是当Arthur的新私人助理说出某些令人不安的话时，事情变得有些不一样了。现在Merlin所能想的只有Mordred了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】The Way He Looks At You/眼中爱恋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way He Looks At You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035344) by [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter). 



译者：嗷嗷嗷翻译组——相柳  
校对：嗷嗷嗷校对组——坩埚

[正文]

Merlin翻过身去，仰躺着注视着黑暗，Arthur躺在他的身边。这真是个奇怪的夜晚：开始于他们的争执，而后迅速演变成了性爱。Merlin对此没什么意见，Arthur也没有，这就是他们的相处模式。

除了…Merlin不要求的话，Arthur永远不会想到要亲近他。晚上相拥入睡？Arthur永远不会主动去做。对此Merlin也不太在意，因为只要他主动，Arthur就一定会回应。他只是不喜欢拥抱，Merlin对自己说，这没什么。

这就是Merlin一直以来做的，不是么？想着一切都好。Arthur属于他，他也属于Arthur，这才是真正重要的。然后就是Mordred的事，Arthur那个英俊的，羞涩甜蜜的私人助理。如果谁觉得Mordred不迷人，那他一定是个傻瓜，但这不仅仅是Merlin被Mordred吸引那么简单——而是Mordred总是设法说一些让Merlin不知所措的话。

“他配不上你。”几周前，Mordred给Merlin递咖啡时这样说。那时候他们正在等Arthur换衣服去一个慈善活动。

“为什么这么说？”Merlin问道，抬起一边眉毛，啜了一口Mordred给他买的摩卡。Mordred才为Arthur工作了两个月，但他已经清楚Merlin喜欢哪些饮料；不止是Arthur的。

“就是……”Mordred犹豫了一下，但Merlin催促着他说下去，“他看你的眼神，和你看他的不一样。”

从那个晚上起， Merlin就再也没办法不去想这个。他开始和Arthur保持距离，而Arthur就好像根本没有注意到一样。最终Merlin放弃了，又回到原来绕着Arthur转的老样子，但他却不由地厌恶这个对Arthur的爱如此依赖的自己。

如今，Merlin总是清醒地躺在黑暗中，听着Arthur的呼吸声，思考着Mordred会喜欢什么样的咖啡。

0-0-0-0

“我要走了。”

“什么叫你要走了？”Merlin问Mordred。这消息就像是炸弹一样被扔到他头上。他才为Arthur工作了六个月，而且说真的，Arthur身为老板也不至于糟糕到让Mordred这就想要辞职的地步吧？

“我收到了M&C设计公司的邀请。”Mordred回答道，整理好了桌上最后一点散落的纸张。

“Morgana的公司？”M&C设计公司是Morgana被赶出Pendragon&Sons公司时和Cendred一起建立的。尽管M&C是室内设计公司而彭氏是建筑公司，但是Morgana还是没有原谅Arthur的作为。

尽管Merlin知道Arthur别无选择。

“那边的薪水更高，而且我不用处理……”Mordred犹豫了一下，又转回手头的工作。

“处理什么？”Merlin问道。他原本是来找Arthur一起去吃午餐，也想顺便见见Mordred。但Mordred的消息却给他带来某种无可名状的刺痛感。

Mordred叹了口气，”没什么。“

Arthur从办公室里出来，看到了Merlin和Mordred，”准备好了？”他问Merlin，Merlin点了点头。然后Arthur转向Mordred。“Mordred，说真的，感谢你在过去几个月做的事情，我只希望新的雇员能有你一半好。”

Mordred笑着和Arthur握了握手。这正是Merlin爱Arthur的原因——不管他有什么缺点——Arthur总能在需要的时候给人赞誉。但是Mordred？他不一样。

“我会想他的。”他们在街角的咖啡店坐下准备吃午饭时，Merlin说。

Arthur猛地吐了口气。“我不会。”Arthur坚定地看着菜单，像是想要避免谈论某些东西。

“为什么？你刚刚还说感谢他的辛勤工作。”Merlin放下菜单，看着Arthur。

“是的，但是我不喜欢他看你的方式。”Arthur头也没抬地说。

“他怎么看我了？”Merlin发现自己对Arthur的答案很感兴趣。这些人看别人的眼神里到底都有些什么?

“像你看我那样。”Arthur的视线从菜单转向Merlin。Merlin有点呼吸困难，但这并不是因为Arthur落在他身上的眼神，而是因为Merlin的确见过Mordred的目光，而他选择了无视。他觉得如果自己不去想，这就不会存在了。但是Merlin也知道自己在想。他每晚都想，他躺在黑暗里，希望着有人想要他——渴望他。

Merlin匆忙站起来，几乎掀翻了椅子。

“你在干嘛？”Arthur问。

“对不起，Arthur……但是Mordred不是唯一一个要离开的。”Merlin回答道，重新穿上了夹克。

“你这是什么意思？”Arthur看起来很迷惑，他也站了起来。

“不，别……”Merlin说着，打手势让Arthur别动。“我很抱歉，我知道这很奇怪，但是我也要走了。”

“Merlin，我不明白——”

“我知道，而这就是问题所在。”Merlin温柔地笑了。他对Arthur并无憎恶。“再见。”Merlin转身离开桌子，几乎是跑向了出口。Merlin下定决心要赶在Mordred离开前回到Arthur的办公室。可他还是太迟了：Mordred正要上出租车。

“Mordred！”Merlin在他身后大喊，但是已经来不及了。Mordred已经上了车，车子也已经发动了。Merlin奔跑着追赶车子，差点被自行车撞上，但他没有停。他一遍一遍呼喊着Mordred的名字，觉得自己像是在拍《毕业生》。

最后，车子因红灯停下了，Merlin看到Mordred扭头看向他。一定是司机提醒他了。Mordred下了车，似乎很惊讶能够看到Merlin。周围的车开始按喇叭，于是Mordred招呼Merlin快点上车，Merlin照做了。

“你在这儿干什么。”在Merlin关上车门，司机发动汽车时，Mordred问道。

“我不知道。”Merlin回答。

“Arthur在哪？”Mordred又问，上下打量着Merlin，拿纸巾替他擦掉了前额的几点汗珠。

“我不知道……还在餐厅吧，我想，”Merlin喘着粗气答道，咧开嘴给了Mordred一个笑容。

“你真是疯了。为什么跑来追我？”就在Mordred看着Merlin，试图从他的表情中看出点什么的时候，Merlin靠过来，吻了他。

Merlin按着Mordred的脖子，将自己的嘴唇压上他的。Mordred回吻了他，他吮吸着Merlin的下唇，轻轻啮咬，又用舌头给予安抚。

当他们终于为了呼吸空气而分开时，Mordred笑了，Merlin又飞快地在他唇上亲了一下，“这就是原因。这就是为什么我要追着出租车跑。”

“你和……”

“不，我没有。”

“但是……”

“我就是个傻瓜。”Merlin一边说着，抓起Mordred的手吻上去，“早在你出现之前，我和Arthur就已经结束了，对你的感觉让我觉得自己疯了。但是我意识到失去你这个’朋友’比失去Arthur这个男友更让我难过。我——嗯——这取决于你的想法，我觉得我们……”

“好，”Mordred没等Merlin说完就打断了他，又给了他一个吻。Merlin为此感到高兴，因为这可能是他近来做过最艰难的决定了。

“不好意思打断你们交流感情，男孩们，但是我们到了。”司机说道，将车停在了一幢Merlin从未见过的建筑前。

“我们在哪？”Merlin问道。

“我的公寓。”Mordred说着，努力试图藏住脸上的微笑。

“这里很方便，”Merlin回应道，脸上挂着和Mordred一样隐晦的的微笑。“我被邀请上楼了吗？”Mordred付了车钱，在他们拿着Mordred的行李下车后，他用力地点了点头。

进了Mordred的公寓，Merlin四处张望着。从屋里的东西来看，Mordred并不是一个人住。比起Mordred对他的了解，他对Mordred的了解如此之少，让Merlin有些不适。

“你的舍友呢？”Merlin问道。

“她出去了。大概是工作。我一会儿要和她还有一些朋友吃晚饭。”Mordred把自己拿着的箱子放到厨房附近的地上，又接过Merlin手里那个放了过去，“谢谢帮忙。”他朝着Merlin紧张地笑了一下，走向了厨房。

Merlin紧跟在他后面。

“你想喝什么吗？咖啡还是——”

Merlin没给Mordred问完问题的机会，而是将Mordred推到流理台上，又一次地索取着他的双唇。Merlin不想要咖啡，他什么也不想要。他只想要Mordred。Mordred回应着，用双臂环住Merlin的腰，将他拉近。随着Merlin用胯部越发用力地顶弄着他，Mordred能做的只有愉悦地迎合。Merlin在Mordred口中呻吟着，当Mordred的手滑进Merlin的衣服，他紧咬着下唇，Mordred的指甲抠进了Merlin的皮肤。

“操——”Merlin中断了亲吻，大口呼吸着，他的勃起被裤子挤压着，抵着Mordred差不多硬的阴茎。

“我房间…”Mordred在Merlin耳边低语，吮咬着他的耳垂，“…这边。”

Merlin很庆幸Mordred的室友不在家，因为他们没能忍到回屋，好吧，也不是完全没有。事实证明，试图穿过大厅还要不接吻太困难了，实际上Merlin已经开始解Mordred的裤子了，当然Mordred也在对他做同样的事。

就在Mordred的房间门外，Merlin把Mordred抵在墙上，把他们的勃起蹭在一起。“我没法……我没法再走了……我忍不住了……”Merlin喘息着，他和Mordred一起撸动着他们的勃起，他们各自抚摸着对方，几乎是一起呻吟着。这不是最美好的高潮方式；见鬼，这甚至不是最火辣的，但是和Mordred在一起，让Merlin感受了许久不曾体会的满足。

Mordred先射了，灼热的液体射进Merlin手里时，他还在Merlin手里冲刺着。Merlin退开一点，看着Mordred抚慰自己。他咬着下唇，以免尖叫从口中溢出；当他看着Mordred时，Mordred也在看着他。Merlin感到一股热流涌上了面颊，Mordred就这样和他对视着，舔了舔他的下唇，“操，Merlin…”Merlin扬起头达到高潮的时候，Mordred低声说，“我想我能每天都看着你高潮。”Mordred拉过Merlin给了他一个吻，呻吟着；一个粗暴且毫不留情的吻。

“我不敢相信之前我没意识到你想要我…像这样。”Merlin笑着，蹭着Mordred的脖子，靠在他身上。完全不肯松手。

“你眼神不太好。”Mordred温柔地回应。他的手穿过Merlin的头发，轻轻揉按着。

“我现在能看明白了。”Merlin答道，紧接着放开了Mordred，抓了几张纸巾来为他俩清理。

“那你看到了什么…”Mordred问道，把裤子完全脱了下来，然后又脱掉了上衣。

“我看到你准备好要去洗澡了。”Merlin狡猾地说。

“或者是一场真正的性爱。”Mordred反驳道。

“嗯……”Merlin一边说着，一边脱掉了剩下的衣服，“先去洗个真正的澡，然后再来场真正的性爱？”

“我喜欢你思考的方式，Merlin。”Mordred说着，把Merlin推进了他的房间，将衣服扔了一床。

“我也不是一无是处的，你知道的。”Merlin说道，拿毛巾在Mordred屁股上抽了一下。

“差点就骗到我了。”Mordred说着从Merlin身边走开了，他要给Merlin一个能真正享受这个的机会。

 

那天晚上，Merlin翻身仰躺着，注视着房间里的一片黑暗。Mordred立刻伸出胳膊环住Merlin。“对不起，这是不是太过了？”Mordred小声说道，把头枕在Merlin胸膛上，“我希望你不是特别讨厌拥抱。”

Merlin笑了，用手摩挲着Mordred的脊背，“这很完美。”

=========  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> -++-诚邀您关注 嗷嗷嗷翻译深蹲坑：  
> Lofter主页：[嗷嗷嗷翻译深蹲坑主页](http://aofanyi.lofter.com)  
> 官博：[官博主页](http://weibo.com/u/5933668227/home?wvr=5)
> 
> 欢迎各位的到来：  
> 门牌号：460868719【敲门砖：职位+喜欢的剧名】


End file.
